


Snowy day

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold, F/M, Friendship, Happy AU, MadaMitoHashi friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Snow, Tobirama is so done with the trio, first snow, snow bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Hashirama has buried himself in work but Mito and Madara have other plans for the busy Hokage, after all, it's the first snowy day at Konoha!





	Snowy day

"Hashirama!" a bright voice called from somewhere in the hallway as Hashirama lifted his gaze from his pile of papers. Soon the voice's owner, along with Hashirama's best friend, burst into his office, their cheeks somewhat flushed and hair somewhat messy. Blinking his eyes, surprised to both Mito and Madara, Hashirama tilted his head.

"Why you two are so flustered?" Hashirama asked in a suspicious manner, noticing a few stray hairs that had escaped from Mito's usual buns and Madara's wild hair mussed and spikier than normal, if that was physically possible.

"It has snowed!" Mito declared happily as she walked up beside her husband, her eyes as bright as two beautiful stars, mesmerising Hashirama. The duo stared each other for a brief moment when suddenly the curtain behind them was pulled away and light filled the dimly lit office.

Frowning, Mito pulled now away from her husband and shared a look with Madara before the two suddenly grabbed Hashirama's shoulders and pulled him up from his seat.

"Oi…oi! Mito! Madara! What are you doing?" Hashirama questioned as they began to drag him outside.

"You're working too much," Madara noted as Mito nodded in agreement.

"But…I'm Hokage…" Hashirama tried weakly. Madara raised his brow at his friend before scoffing.

"If you can't find time to be out, you should have let me be Hokage," Madara started smugly as Mito groaned lightly.

"Stop being such a sore loser Madara," the redhead told him, earning herself a dirty look.

"Hmph, fine. But I shall beat Hashirama in a snowball fight," the Uchiha declared with a dark chuckle.

"Don't come to me to seek warmth if you grow cold by playing in the snow," Mito replied as Madara blinked at her. "I'll only warm Hashirama if he gets cold."

This comment made Hashirama flush briefly as he knew how skilful Mito could be with her 'healing methods' when she wanted to be.

"…I'll just have to steal you then," Madara said. Hashirama's eyes widened as he finally got to his feet and started to walk between the two.

"You WON'T touch my wife Madara!" Hashirama barked at Madara who merely shrugged as they finally exited the Hokage's office and entered the snowy world outside.

"And what will you do about it, Senju?" Madara questioned teasingly. Hashirama opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as the two men were hit by flying snowballs. The duo turned simultaneously to Mito who giggled at them.

"…hey Madara," Hashirama began slowly as he wiped his hand through the white slush on his face.

"What is it Hashirama?"

"Let's give Mito a snow bath," Hashirama suggested as the duo shared somewhat wolfish grins. The two scooped up handfuls of snow and aimed at Mito who was already running away.

"No fair!" Mito screamed as she rushed down the slippery road while both Madara and Hashirama chased the latter's wife all across the Konoha until evening settled.

At the end of the day the one who caught the cold was Mito herself while both Madara and Hashirama had miraculously avoided it, this making Mito both upset and annoyed as she had indeed received a snow bath from the duo.

"You two…" Tobirama muttered in an annoyed tone, staring down at Hashirama who sulkily avoided his gaze. Madara met Tobirama's gaze smugly.

"Running around the whole day and playing in snow? You're the Hokage for kami's sake! And you! Yes you!" Tobirama pointed an accusing finger at Madara. "Stop dragging my brother into your silly activities!"

But before Tobirama could carry on with scolding the duo, he suddenly fell facedown by the impact of an airborne pillow. Sniffing and red-faced, Mito walked into the living room, holding her blanket in her hand. The sight caused both Madara and Hashirama to blink their eyes in disbelief as Tobirama got up from the floor, ready to curse Mito badly when he was pushed back down, this time by Hashirama who rushed to his wife.

"Mito! You should be in bed," Hashirama fretted nervously as Mito sniffed.

"It's cold. So, so…so cold," she muttered while her husband hugged her tightly. "Still cold."

A low chuckle could be heard as Madara got up from his zen-position and walked up to the duo, wrapping his own arms around Mito from opposite Hashirama. While Hashirama blinked at his friend’s actions, Mito only let out a satisfied breath as she began to warm up, yet the moment was ruined when Tobirama pointed an accusing finger toward them all.

"Go home Uchiha!" he shouted in an annoyed manner. Suddenly there was evil twinkle in the eyes of a certain person as their aura grew behind the trio, turning into the shape of a mini-shadow-kyuubi. This made the younger Senju backup slightly before he quickly rushed to the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of "I'll go make some tea". Madara chuckled as Mito's aura settled down, while Hashirama merely shook his head at his wife and best friend.

"You two are awful," the First Hokage muttered as both Mito and Madara gave him a look.

"But you love us," they said in unison. Hashirama swore the two must have practiced that together, though he felt his heart melt, even as winter had just settled in Konoha.


End file.
